Falling into His World
by Nora x 13
Summary: Hermione got into the bad crowd over the summer but when she goes back to school which person does she go to, to keep her bad image alive . . . . COMPLETE
1. The Bad Crowd

(A/N: This is my new story. Falling Into His World. I think it will be a good. I hope its good. Ok well I hope you like it. Read and Review)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
  
Chapter 1 The Bad Crowd  
  
Hermione has been hanging out with some bad people over the summer. She seemed to like what she did once she started. She started to drink . . . doesn't smoke and never will. She had a bad experience with smoking once. Her cousin died from smoking, and it was one of her favorite cousins. So she just resorted to drinking. She thought it was really fun. She never had as much fun in life as she did this summer.  
  
She had met this group of friends. She had met them before but never really hung out with them. She finally got invited to all these kinds of parties and hangouts. She really liked these people. People would never have though of Hermione going to be a bad girl. It happens to everyone at sometime. Liz was someone everyone could always talk to. Laura was the one who would joke with you and you could joke about her with her. Josh was the "heartthrob" of the group. JT was really cool. Andrea was a dramatic freak along with Nora. They all just seem to fit as friends.  
  
"So . . . Hermione what's this school you're going too?" Liz, one of her friends said.  
  
"My boarding school," Hermione answered trying to thinking about it.  
  
"Oh is it fun there?" Andrea said to add on to what Liz asked.  
  
"Yea it is. It's wicked fun there and the great part is the guys there." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, we aren't good enough for you 'Mione?" Josh said.  
  
"Nope guess you're not." They all laughed. Hermione and Josh walked around with his arm over her shoulder the whole time that night. Josh and Hermione had done a lot of stuff that summer that made them just attached to one another.  
  
"So when are you leaving for this school of yours?" this kid J.T asked.  
  
"I think next week, I'm not really sure on it. Then again I'm not sure on a lot of things lately," she said looking at Josh.  
  
"Just say yes already," Nora said. She was referring to when Josh asked 'Mione out a week before and she still hasn't given him an answer yet. Liz was getting confused because that's Liz. Laura was looking at Andrea in a weird way like "What the heck is Nora talking about?" Andrea was all "What hell are they doing?" J.T was staring at them wishing he had someone like that. "I'll say yes in time . . . in time."  
  
"So you're saying yes?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yea," Hermione said.  
  
Even though she was leaving in a week she didn't care. She liked Josh but she doesn't know what Harry or Ron will do when she tells them or about what she's been doing all summer.  
  
Read and Review please . . . I got a review for this chapter so I decided to fix it up a bit its nothing HUGE but she also complained about the plot about how hermione went "bad" don't worry about it. Oh and to the A and B person people can change their personalities because they want. A little background information. Part of this story was based on what ahs happened with me in some experiences but DEFIANTLY not all of it just little parts taken from my friends and our lives. So A and B get over it ( 


	2. Letters and Fighting

(A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for EVERYONE who reviewed I know I have errors my  
  
friends I guess fixed them in not sure but I'm looking for a beta - reader but every time I  
  
get one they just seem to leave me but, any ways here's my second chapter to Falling Into  
  
His World)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except her "crowd" of friends from home.  
  
Chapter 2 Letters and Fights  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hey! How has your summer been? Mine has been all right but you know my Aunt  
  
and Uncle. Oh yea and Dudley. Well I hope to see you at Ron's house so we can go  
  
shopping for our supplies and stuff. I think we might be going alone this year. Hey you  
  
never know. It could happen. Well I hope to see you on the 29th of August. Hope to see  
  
you then.  
Love,  
Harry  
  
"Shit!" Andrea yelled from across the street. She had tripped.  
  
"Nice Andrea", Nora said.  
  
Hermione started to walk across the street to them. Josh and Laura followed. Ever  
  
since that night on the street when Hermione said "yes" to josh Andrea has been a little  
  
ticked off and 'Mione. Even though 'Mione knew Andrea liked Josh she went out with  
  
him any way. It wasn't Hermiones fault that she had a crush on him since last summer  
  
when they met.  
  
"Andrea can I talk to you?" Hermione asked waving her hand in the direction off to the  
  
side of to group.  
  
"What?" Andrea said in a snotty tone of voice. "What do you want?"  
  
"Just to talk to you gezzz" Hermione said. "Okay, why do you have to be mad at  
  
me and Josh just because we are going out"  
  
"Why can't I" She said back crossing her arms and giving her a dirty look.  
  
"Hey you had your chance with him but, you blew it so don't be all pissed off  
  
when really you have no reason to be. I mean really why do you even bother getting mad  
  
in the first place there's no point" Hermione tried to explain.  
  
"Fuck off and leave me alone. See when you go to this school of yours I'll be here  
  
with Josh. While you're at your school with I bet no one. I can win him over all over  
  
again without you being in my way", Andrea said. Josh noticed this fight and he heard  
  
most of it too so he decided to step it. "Ok Andrea I like Hermione now get over it. I  
  
don't like you because you're an annoying bitch. So don't bitch at Hermione for it.  
  
Okay." Andrea got pissed so she just walked off.  
  
"Thanks Josh" Hermione said.  
  
"You're welcome" He said giving her a warm hug.  
  
Later that night in her room  
  
Dear 'Mione  
Hey! Are you going to come with Harry and I this time to get school  
  
supplies? I really hope so! Well let me know so we can come and get you the night before  
  
to stay at the borrow.  
  
Love,  
Ron  
  
"I'll go already" Hermione thought to herself. She wrote a letter back to Ron and  
  
Harry telling them she was going and she had an awesome summer. She still  
  
hasn't told them about Josh or what she has been doing.  
  
Read and Review and tell me if you want to be a beta and just wont ditch me in the middle of a story . . . . 


	3. Packing and Parties

(A/N: Hey! Ok I got some reviews but then again it hasn't been a long time well hers my 3rd chapter Read and Review . . . .)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the people From the Crowd.  
  
Chapter 3 Packing and Parties  
  
Hermione has had a great week. It's been the best of the whole summer. Her friends have made all the parties they had awesome. She really didn't want to leave but she had to. One day Hermione deiced to pack with Josh and Liz.  
  
" 'Mione I really don't want you to leave tomorrow" Liz said pulling Hermiones shoes out of the closet for her. Liz placed them next to her bag on her bed.  
  
"Me neither" Josh said looking at the pictures on her bulletin board in her room full of pictures of their summer. There was one picture he just stared at endlessly. It was a picture of him and Hermione together. He took the picture down and walked over to Hermione. "Keep this with you at your school and don't forget about us." He said giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I already have one but, you get to keep this one", Hermione said to Josh. Then she resumed to packing.  
  
"Hey you guys look what I got!" Laura said coming into the room and pulling you of her purse 6 bottles of Skyy Blue and some Vodka. They all took a bottle of Skyy Blue and, drank them. All her friends gave her something to remember them by while she was at school.  
  
"Alright I have all my cloths that I'm going to need for now. I have my bottle of Vodka from Laura", looking over at Laura. "I have the picture and teddy bear from josh. The Scrapbook Liz made and, of coarse JT's thong he bought me. Okay I think I'm done packing but I need extra space for all the other stuff I'm going shopping for tomorrow when I leave," Hermione said closing her suitcase.  
  
Everyone except Josh left the house. They left to go get ready for the party that night. While Hermione was in the bathroom Josh slipped a note into Hermiones suitcase. When she came back in she notice Josh wasn't in her room anymore. She went looking for him. She found him on the couch in her living room just sitting they're looking at Hermione when she walked down the stairs. She looked at Josh in the way she had many times before. There was utter silence. She just walked over to where josh was sitting and sat down next to him. He started to kiss her. The kiss got more and more passionate then before. Then there was a knock on the door. They both sprang up from the couch Josh just stood there while Hermione answered the door.  
  
"Hey! Guys guess what?" JT said walking in.  
  
"What?" They both said.  
  
"Jess is here to join the party tonight!" JT said bringing in a girl with brown hair.  
  
"Hi Jess" Hermione said. "You ready for tonight?"  
  
They all hung around for another hour doing stuff Jess and Hermione were in her room for awhile then they came downstairs to see Andrea all over Josh but Josh was trying to push her off.  
  
"Andrea what are you doing here. It's not like I have left yet?" Hermione said coming down the stairs. Andrea jumped away from Josh. You could tell Andrea had gotten a little drunk before she came.  
  
"I'm here because I'm here" She said. "Hi Jess!"  
  
"Hi" Jess said back.  
  
The party had finally started. Hermione couldn't believe this would be her last night having this kind of fun for a while. The music played on all night. They drank. Got Drunk. Some even threw up but Hermione always knew how much she could have to drink before puking. Hermione would miss the fact that her friends would be here while she was a school of enemies, other friends, magic, and life. She was going to miss them all when she had to leave to next day. Even though she would miss her friends here she couldn't wait to get back to school.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Everyone had slept over her house. They all woke up around 10.  
  
"SHIT!" Hermione yelled when she got up waking Josh, and Laura.  
  
"What?" They both said tired and weary.  
  
"Rons going to be here with harry in an hour you guys have to leave so I can get ready. We have to go wake up the others. NOW!" Hermione said. Josh and Laura got up slowly and went to go wake up Andrea, and Liz while Hermione went to go get JT, and Jess. They all ran out of the house when they were all up. Josh gave Hermione a good-bye kiss. He made it worth it because it was the last time she was going to see him for awhile.  
  
"Bye" Hermione whispered in Josh's ear.  
  
"I'll Miss you" Josh said hugging her. He then ran off with the group.  
  
Read and Review . . . . The next chapter is when Ron and Harry finally show up. 


	4. Ron's House

(A/N: Okay so I'm on a roll with these Chapters aren't I. Some people have told me to keep this a Draco/Hermione Fan Fiction don't worry they will end up together this is just for NOW)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 4 Ron's House  
  
Hermione rushed her friends out of the house. She took a really quick shower and did her hair. She got everything she needed to get ready. She wasn't anywhere near getting ready when her doorbell rang. Hermione ran down the stairs and opened the door. There were two boys much taller than she was standing in front of her.  
  
"Hey! I've miss you guys so much!" Hermione said giving them both hugs.  
  
"What did you have a wild party last night that we didn't come to" Ron said. He was looking around at the unclean house of her. Hermione realized she forgot to put away all the bottles. "Shit" she thought to herself.  
  
"It really was a wild party! Where are all your guests?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um . . . They left about an hour ago", Hermione said trying to clean up a little before her parents got home from their vacation in about 3 hours.  
  
"Can we help a little or should we pack your stuff in the car" Ron asked.  
  
"I can handle this but my stuff is on the floor of my room. My room I the first one on your right." Hermione said while cleaning up the mess.  
  
"Alright", they both said in unison.  
  
Harry and Ron went up the stairs. When they got to her room they opened to door and they found her bag. They decided to look around a little bit before they went down stairs.  
  
"Hey Ron whose this with his arm around 'Mione" Harry asked looking at her bulletin board.  
  
"I don't know. Why does it matter?" Ron said.  
  
"I don't know lets' go ask her." Harry said taking her suitcase down the stairs to see Hermione finally finishing up the cleaning.  
  
"Hey Hermione who's this?" Ron asked holding out the picture of her and Josh.  
  
"Oh . . . Um . . .That's my boyfriend Josh," she said throwing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh . . . okay" Harry said.  
  
"Since when does Hermione have a boyfriend?" Harry whispered in Ron's ear. Ron just shrugged.  
  
"Well were going to take this to the car. Are you ready to leave?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um sure I just got to grab some extra stuff from my room okay" Hermione said.  
  
"Alright. We'll wait here for you" Harry said.  
  
Hermione ran up the stairs. Into her room. She grabbed a bag full of stuff that her friends gave her instead of packing it away she could get it while its right next to her. Hermione ran down the stairs again. They were about t walk about when the doorbell rang.  
  
"WHO COULD BE HERE!" Hermione said kind of angry. She opened the door and Josh was standing there. "JOSH!!!!!! Oh my gosh what are you doing here!"  
  
"I wanted to say my last good-bye before you left I wasn't sure if you left yet so I tried" Josh said hugging Hermione tightly.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much" Hermione said then kissed him. That kiss was their last they would ever have together for awhile so the made it count. Ron and Harry were just standing there like. "Well I have to go because I'm leaving" They all walked out of the house together. Josh walked one way while Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked in another.  
  
"So that would be your boyfriend we take it" Ron said.  
  
"Yea" Hermione said with a smile on her face but still there was a look on her face that showed she was heartbroken. Maybe because she was leaving her friends for almost a year. It was a quite ride for Hermione in the car. She slept most of it but when she wasn't sleeping she took out the scrapbook of us. She looked through goofy pictures she looked through sad. She just remembered the best summer of her life was coming to an end. "I'm not even sure Josh and I will make it" she thought to herself.  
  
When they got to The Borrow. Hermione unloaded all of her things and she went to the room they had set up for Hermione. The Weaslys greeted her with love and kindness as usual. Hermione really just wanted to be alone for the day. So she just went up to her room and sat on her bed and looked through her suitcase to see if she could find anything to wear. She saw the note Josh put in there . . .  
  
Read and Review I'm not getting a lot like I did for the first chapter but I hope you still like my story. 


	5. Down an Ally

(A/N: Okay, I know you guys want Draco and Hermione. This is a Draco/Hermione Fan Fiction and don't worry they will be together soon I'm gonna say around chapter 8 is when things start to happen for them but this Josh and Hermione thing is NOT lasting ok so don't worry. Plus Draco's in this Chapter too)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 5 Down an Ally  
  
Hermione had found the letter from Josh in her suitcase. She started to open the letter. It read:  
  
Stars are out tonight  
  
and you're the brightest one shining in my sky.  
  
It's like every wish I ever made came true.  
  
The day I woke up lying next to you.  
  
Hermione was reading this and she wanted to cry because she misses him that much.  
  
Will you be my best friend  
  
if I offer you my heart?  
  
'Cause it's already yours.  
  
We could hang out every night  
  
and watch the sun go down.  
  
As long as we could watch it rise again.  
  
Hermione finally did cry. Josh is probably the one person who has ever done something this sweet for her.  
  
Gave me a valentine.  
  
It's these little things that stand the test of time.  
  
I've saved the tickets from the shows that we've been to.  
  
And a thousand other memories of you.  
  
She knew this was Josh's favorite song. She always loved it herself.  
  
Gave you this i.o.u. Today.  
  
It said good for one galaxy.  
  
Once I build my rocket to the stars.  
  
We'll fly away just you and me.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Hermione woke up cheery. She was in a very good mood and nothing was going to ruin it. She went down to breakfast. Ron and Harry were already sitting at the table eating.  
  
"So Hermione you ready for today?" Ron asked with his mouth full.  
  
"Yea" Hermione said.  
  
They all had a great breakfast. Hermione couldn't wait to get back to her world of magic. She couldn't wait to spend her money on new robes. She has waited all summer for this. She was in the greatest mood.  
  
"So Hermione how did you meet this Josh kid?" Harry asked in curiosity.  
  
"Well he's lived on my street" Hermione answered.  
  
"Why haven't you ever talked about him before?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because I haven't met him until then end of summer the year before last so I didn't know him that well to talk about him" Hermione said.  
  
"So you had a good summer?" Harry asked to both of them.  
  
"Yup" they both said in unison. They walked into the bookshop. Hermione separated from Harry and Ron. While she looked threw the books shelves top to bottom she had come across a tall blonde hair boy. Malfoy grew a lot taller from when Hermione had last seen him. "He looks really good" Hermione thought to herself " BOYFRIEND" She screamed in her head.  
  
"Would you mind moving Mudblood?" Draco said.  
  
"You know Malfoy for someone of your intelligence you would think you could come up with better material then just mudblood because quite frankly it's really old" Hermione said standing more in his way then she was before.  
  
"Hey Granger go find you boyfriends I bet there looking for you" Draco said.  
  
"Okay, First of all I have a boyfriend so you might not want to call them my 'boyfriends' when there not, Second that's old too" Hermione said confidentially.  
  
"Wow! Granger has finally got a guy. I'm impressed, but I'm can see why a guy wouldn't want to go out with you. Even though you may be a mudblood you look very good this year," Draco said checking her out. Looking up and down.  
  
"Malfoy I'm up here and you don't look so bad yourself. Well since you probably don't want to be seen with me I'll be leaving now. Bye!" Hermione said walking away. Draco noticed her hair had looked nice not bushy or frizzy but nice. "Oh yea and Malfoy I need to talk to you later It's kind of important okay in the ally in an hour right next to the bookshop right outside" Hermione said then turned back around and walked off.  
  
"Hermione did you get your books?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes" She said. She could feel someone staring at her but she didn't know who. She didn't feel like finding out either.  
  
"Well Hermione you can go look around in other places while we go to the broom shop for our new Brooms for the team this year" Harry said. Then walking off. Hermione was left in the store so she deiced to shop around a little bit.  
  
"Granger come out side now I'm leaving soon so I won't be able to meet you," He said stopping next too her in the bookshop.  
  
"Okay" She started to leave without looking at Draco. She had just picked up her things and left. Draco followed. It was a dark ally Hermione walked down. She went to the back of the dead end ally. Then she turned a corner into the space towards the back of that Ally.  
  
"So Granger what's so important you need to talk to me about?" Draco said.  
  
"Well . . . hold on" Hermione turned around took a sip of something then turned back around. "Do you want any?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Wow! Hermione I didn't know you like this stuff" It was the bottle Laura had given her for her "going away" present.  
  
"Well you sort of realize shits good once you get drunk off of it" Hermione said. "Well any way. Do you know how to get this at school?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yea I have been getting it for the past year now okay how about this after the feast at school on the first night meet me in the courtyard in Party cloths not regular clothes" Draco said.  
  
"Alright" Hermione said and started to walk away. " Oh and Draco" she said turning around. "Thanks! Thanks a lot!" Hermione said then finally walked away for good.  
  
Hermione walked around for awhile. She went and bought a new out fit in this new store. She had bought a red short sleeve top. It was also V necked. The pants she bought were black. Her favorite colors were red and black. Draco on the other hand . . . " Why the hell did she just call me Draco" he wondered to himself.  
  
"So Hermione what did you buy?" Ron asked.  
  
READ AND REVIEW oh my gosh you guys who review are awesome I tried to make the chapter a little longer I hope I did. Fingers crossed. Wow its almost Halloween can't wait. It's my favorite holiday. Yea I got A LOT of reviews for the last chapter Thanks so much it makes me want to write more. Well keep up the Reviews! Thanks Bekah! 


	6. What Happened?

(A/N: Hey! Oh my Gosh I had the best weekend ever with Halloween and every thing that happened. Can't really say. Sorry I haven't written in a LONG time my computer got weird on me. Well here's the 6th chapter to Falling into His world)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 6 What Happened?  
  
On the train to the school everything was peaceful. Then again, you never know when Malfoy was going to show up. Harry and Ron were chatting about quidditch. Ginny was sleeping. The door to the cabin compartment slid open. Guess who was standing there?  
  
"I guess you're the only one awake," Draco said with his trademark smirk.  
  
"Uh-huh," Hermione said, without even looking up. She was looking at the letter in her hand that she had received from Josh the day earlier. She was afraid to open it. She didn't know what it was going to say.  
  
"Alright well, you, tonight, court yard-if you want what you asked for," he said, starting to walk away. "Oh and Hermione I hope you have money to give me if I am buying it for you."  
  
"That's been covered," she said. She watched as he walked away. He looked back. He gave her a simple smile. "That was really weird," she thought to herself. She headed back to her seat in the cabin. She picked up the letter and deiced to open it or she would never know what it said. She opened it slowly. It read:  
  
Dear 'Mione,  
  
Hi. All right instead of writing this big long letter stalling I'll just get to the point. Since you're going to be gone for like a year almost. I don't know how we would last. So basically I'm saying I'm sorry for asking you out towards the end of the summer it was a mistake for me to take. I hope you understand and don't worry 'Mione you will always have a part of my heart that belongs to you even if I never see you again. Till summer! See you later.  
  
Love,  
Josh P.S.- Nora and I are going to give it a shot. Just so you know and don't find out form someone else. Everyone says hi! Write back PLEASE.  
  
Hermione just stared at the letter. She was kind of expecting that yet she didn't think it would have happened. "What happened?" she questioned herself. She walked out of the cabin no one noticed. She ran down the hall crying. He had given her so much and he threw it all away and didn't even give it a try. She ran into something and fell to the ground. She just sat there.  
  
"Hey! Watch it" Draco, said. He noticed she was upset. "Should I be nice?" He thought to himself.  
  
"Sorry" She got back up and walked past him. She started humming I.O.U. One Galaxy. That was the song Josh had for her. Hermione knew she was going to get over this easy.  
  
Later at Dinner  
  
Hermione was better. She wasn't crying like she had been. She smiled more. I guess it was the fact it as only a week or two.  
  
"So Hermione what are you doing tonight?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Just going out somewhere" She replied.  
  
"Where? Do I want to come?" Ginny asked in excitement.  
  
"Nah. I don't think you would Gin but maybe I'll take you later in the year," Hermione said. Hermione walked down the hall to her common room to get ready for that night. Hermione took a shower. She blow-dried her hair. She straightened her hair. She wore A black mini skirt and a white tank top with a black jacket to go over that. She wore black heals. Her make up was done to match the outfit. Black eye shadow with a little glitter mixed in. Her hair was half up with stray strands next to her face.  
  
She walked out into the hall as everyone else was heading back she headed towards the courtyard. She saw Draco standing there in his dark blue jeans and Black shirt. His hair still gelled back. They both caught each others eyes.  
  
"Granger are you coming or not?" That snapped Hermione out of the stare they were in.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea sorry. Here's your money" Hermione said handing him money. Draco started to walk away. Hermione caught up to him. He led her into this place she had never seen before. It had a nightclub look to it. The lights everywhere with music playing. I guess it was back to her normal life only at her school. Hermione had a few drinks then sat down at the bar.  
  
"So Granger . . . do you want dance?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Sure why not" Hermione said walking to the dance floor. Out of no where a slow song came on. "Do you still want to dance?" she asked.  
  
"Sure" He said opening his arms. Hermione walked forward and put her arms over his shoulders and just danced to the music. Some one whispered something in her ear. She didn't hear or see who it was. This dance just seemed to go on for minutes at a time she felt like she was there for an hour. Hermione soon forgot where she was and who she was. Her thoughts went into a blank space. She had dazed off and had forgotten everything.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Hermione! Wake up! Now! Breakfast on the first day come on!" Ginny said trying to wake her up.  
  
"Hmmm . . . oh hi I'll be up soon," Hermione said half asleep turning back over in her bed.  
  
"No get up now today you get to find out who made head boy and girl," Ginny said. "And you need to be there.  
  
"Alright I'm up . . . I'm up" Hermione said sitting up" Hermione didn't feel that great but yet she was filled with joy.  
  
On her way down to breakfast her robes were swaying back and forth because of her fast paced walk. She walked into the Great Hall and sat don at her usual seat next to Harry and Ron.  
  
"So how was your night Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"It was good from what I remember form it," She said.  
  
"Attention all student as you all know the prefects have had a chance to get to know all of you but the most important part is the Head Boy and Girl. Now since they don't know who they are I will introduce you know. When I call your name can you please stand up so people who don't know will," Dumbledore said. "Hermione Granger" he said the head girl. It wasn't any surprise to anyone she was only the smartest person in her class. "Draco Malfoy" He had stood up and waved. "Now after breakfast can I see both of you" they both nodded and finished there breakfast.  
  
"Hello Professor" Hermione said approaching Dumbledore  
  
"Hello Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy since you both are head boy and girl you have to have the same living quarters you see as we speak all your cloths and belongings are being moved up to a chamber where you two will live for the rest of the year. I will be glad to take you there."  
  
"Wait you're saying I have to live with her" Draco said having a look of disgust on his face pointing to Hermione. Hermione had the same look on her face just staring at Draco.  
  
"Yes, but you two I know will be fine living together that's why I chose you both" Dumbledore said standing up ready to lead them to there new common room. Hermione and Draco walked together but silent and far behind Dumbledore.  
  
"Hermione do you remember last night?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why . . . What happened?" Hermione said.  
  
(A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I'll try and update faster its just school and friends and everything so READ AND REVIEW it PLEASE I love all my reviewers) 


	7. I Did What

(A/N: Hey! Here's the 7th chapter to my story. Thanks to all you guys who review. Thanks to my beta Reta.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 7 I Did What?  
  
"You don't remember at all?" Draco said.  
  
"Here is your room. Now what shall the password be oh I have it 'Ares' there that's it that's the one. Alright well ill leave the rest for you two" He said waking away. They both walked in they saw one big room one side had a Slytherin look to it with green and silver everywhere on one half of the room. The other half was covered in red and gold. The carpet that spread across the floor had a crest on it of a lion curled in with a snake with red and silver on the carpet. There was a lather couch facing a fireplace on the green side. On the other was just a couch that was red. At the end of the room there was a staircase. Hermione went up it and found herself leading to two different rooms one had A Slytherin crest on it and the other had a Gryffindor crest on it. Hermione went into her room. A queen-size bed covered in a red comforter with gold edges. Her room had a laptop to help her with studies and reports she had to do.  
  
"Hermione, I think you need to know what happened because I remember and I'm surprised you don't" Draco said standing at her door.  
  
"Alright" she said sitting at her computer "Fill me in while I download some stuff"  
  
"Well you know how we were dancing," he said  
  
"Yea that's really the only thing I remember," she said downloading AIM.  
  
"After that we sort of just sat around and we did stuff that I don't think I'll never forget because it was good" Draco said. Hermione stopped what she was doing. Turned around gave him a weird look.  
  
"What did I do?" She asked.  
  
"Lets just say we got as far as second" Draco said giving her his trade mark smirk.  
  
"I DID WHAT?" She yelled.  
  
"Yea you heard what I said," He said.  
  
"When did this happen and WHY? Never mind don't answer that," Hermione said turning back around to the computer. Draco got up from the bed walked over to Hermione and whispered in her ear "Don't worry it can be OUR little secret" then he walked out.  
  
"Oh my God" She said. "How could I have done that?" She thought to herself. She just sat there till it was time to get to class.  
  
AIM Conversation with Nora.  
  
LilDramaChick013: Hey! Oh my God I miss you so much what's new?  
  
Granger 101: Hey! Nothing really last night I had this party with this kid I'm suppose to hate and we umm (SIP, SIP) last night and I guess I don't remember what happened but he said he hit second I'm like WHAT?!?!?  
  
LilDramaChick013: ARE YOU SERIOUS?  
  
Granger 101: Yes! I'm like this isn't happening  
  
LilDramaChick013: Hey it's Josh now. Um 'Mione I'm really sorry I don't know. I guess I was being stupid towards the end of the summer but I don't know we can wait till next summer to try something.  
  
Granger 101: Nah that's ok josh I understand it all but we don't have to try it next summer but I got to go I'll talk to you both later I got class bye tell everyone I miss them. Bye.  
  
She signed off. She wondered why Dumbledore let them have computers when there really isn't any electricity in the castle but I guess he thinks we can keep anything that's happening here under raps but I'm glad I get to talk to my friends.  
  
"Granger . . . Are you coming to class" Draco said standing at her door again.  
  
"Not with you bye" Hermione said grabbing her things and leaving her room. She turned "Oh and Draco if you tell anyone about what we did you can count on it that I will hurt you worse than Harry or Ron put together" She said leaving their common room. Hermione got down to Snapes class just in time. Draco was late but he didn't get in any trouble. He never has.  
  
The day went along great for Hermione she was so happy to be back in the school she loved. The day for Draco on the other hand was kind of bad because he got in trouble for being late in 2 classes he had loads of homework and all he could think about was Hermione.  
  
"Hey! Hermione where are you going next?" Harry asked catching up to her in the halls.  
  
"Herbology you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Me too" Harry said they both walked to Herbology together.  
  
"Hello Slytherins and Gryffindors today is our first day so we are only going to be pared up in inter house projects. The only bad part about it is I get to choose who you are partnered with. Potter, Parkinson Goyle, with . . . Wealsy and Malfoy with Granger. . ." the list went on till they were all pared. "Now get into your groups." Draco got up and walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Hi" She said in an unhappy tone of voice.  
  
"Hi, um . . . Hermione I need to talk to you later in our common room" Draco said sitting next to her.  
  
"Why?" She said.  
  
"Just be there okay" he said.  
  
"What if I'm doing something and I don't feel like talking to you tonight" Hermione said in a snotty voice.  
  
"You will want to show up believe me" He said. Then they started on their project they were assigned.  
  
Later  
  
Hermione was walking back to the common room really sleepy and tired she figured she would just go to bed. Then she remembered Draco had wanted to talk to her. She said the password and was heading towards the stairs before Draco said. "Hermione come here" Hermione stopped and turned and went to the leather couch where Draco was sitting in front of the fire he had built.  
  
"What?" Hermione said.  
  
"Just take this okay" Draco handed her a note. She took it and left up to her room.  
  
She took it in her room threw it away on her desk. She laid on her bed and feel asleep. She woke up the next morning refreshed. She took at shower but when she got back she remembered the note.  
  
Hermione, . . .  
  
(A/N: hey I'll try and update soon . . . read and review) 


	8. Josh and Draco

(A/N: Hey here's Chapter 8 stuff could happen stuff cant and I know you all don't like the cliffhangers but I do it keeps you guessing and I love it laughing any way keep reading)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Chapter 8 Josh and Draco  
  
Hermione, Hi. Well, I need to talk to you tomorrow after dinner in our common room please be there. Draco  
  
"Right . . . okay . . . then" Hermione getting ready for her day. She had all of her classes today then at lunch time she went to have lunch then went up to her common room.  
  
"Hey Hermione um I need to tell you something," Draco said. Sitting on his leather couch.  
  
"Not now I need to go online for a couple of minutes," Hermione said running up the stairs and into her room. Draco sat there thinking "I'm not sure if I will be able to tell her without her hating me"  
  
Hermione sat at her computer and went on AIM. She knew someone would be on because it was only 3 days before they would be in school and still what if they had a class with computers. She signs off and only josh was on.  
  
Josh's Conversation  
  
CapKrt109: Hey 'Mione.  
  
Granger 101: Hey josh what's new in your world?  
  
CapKrt109: Me and Nora realized its not going to work, but I think I'm just going to stay single for awhile.  
  
Granger 101: That's good I guess. :: laughing:: just joking  
  
CapKrt109: It is but yea we all start school in a couple days  
  
Granger 101: Ha! My school is great. Did I tell you about the party I went to?  
  
CapKrt109: Yea  
  
Granger 101: Yea that was fun. I missed you guys though it's not the same without you guys.  
  
CapKrt109: really?  
  
Granger 101: Yea I danced with Draco he's REALLY hot but he will never EVER like me because of stupid reasons. I guess it's just that we have been enemies since the first year of school here.  
  
CapKrt109: Hermione you could get any guy you wanted.  
  
Granger 101: Really?  
  
CapKrt109: You never know if he had the balls to dance with you then he might like you. You never know.  
  
Granger 101: Well I have to go I got class. I'll talk to you later.  
  
CapKrt109: Cya  
  
End of Conversation  
  
Hermione went out to the common room to find Draco waiting by the door. He was standing there with his smirk on his face.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked. He was staring at her in a strange way. She just ignored it and tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Do you want to come tonight?" Draco asked Hermione.  
  
"To the place we went last time?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yes" Draco said letting her go.  
  
"Sure if you really want to" Hermione said then left. Draco followed after her.  
  
"Great but this time Granger lets go together" Draco said putting his arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her closer to him while they walked.  
  
"What do you mean together?" she said giving him the look she gave josh that summer.  
  
"As like a couple" he said stopping and turning towards her and making her stop.  
  
"Why? Aren't I a mudblood? I'm not worthy of the greatness of Draco Malfoy," She said in a sarcastic tone. Then she walked around Draco and started to walk off.  
  
"IS THAT A YES" Draco yelled to her as she walked away.  
  
"Sure why not" she yelled back. She walked off to her next class. She met harry in the hall and they found Ron and all three of them walked to their next class together. Hermione's day has gone great. She couldn't wait till that night with Draco. All of her classes got over with that day and she went up to her bedroom again to go on AIM. Liz and Laura were on.  
  
Liz and Laura's Chat conversation  
  
xSlt948x: Hey Hermione Laura, Josh, JT, Kendrick, Andrea, and I are going to a club tonight it's in like a different part of the town. It's going to be so much fun.  
  
xStarz838x: Oh my gosh I can't wait it's called uh . . . I forgot but it's really cool we never went there before. But Josh has he says its like this nightclub scene I'm like COOL.  
  
Granger 101: Thank sounds familiar . . . it sounds like the one I'm going to tonight. I don't think it's the same one but it could be. Well I have to go get ready Draco's going to be here soon hehe.  
  
End of conversation  
  
Hermione took a shower and blow-dried her hair. She left her hair like curls she put gel in her hair so it wouldn't be frizzy and they were soft curls. Her cloths were a pair of black pants and a red top. She wore black heels. Hermione make up was done with a red tint to it to match her outfit. There was a knock at the door when she finished.  
  
"Hey Hermione lets go." Draco said.  
  
"I'm coming hold on a second. Oh yea Draco what's the name of this club again?" She asked. Opening the door.  
  
"Didn't you realize when we apperated there the name of it?" He asked.  
  
"No" she said. "Oh then its called ' Club Breakdown' I think " Draco said.  
  
"Okay" Hermione said looking at Draco. He was wearing his other Black sweater with dark blue jeans.  
  
"Granger what are you looking at?" Draco asked.  
  
"You" she said confidentially. They both walked out to the halls and apperated to the Club. She walked in side and she walked around for awhile with Draco at her side. When she saw Harry there with Ginny she tried to hide herself but, they saw her but, didn't happen to see Draco.  
  
"Hey 'Mione" They both said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um . . . I am . . .uh . . .Waiting for someone. How are both of you here?" she asked.  
  
"Oh we aren't staying we have to go now we were only here for an hour but we are going back there is too much beer here" Harry said.  
  
"Okay . . . bye" she said walking past them to go get a drink. At the bar Draco sat next to her.  
  
"Why are they here?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know I didn't know they were going to come to a club I didn't even know they heard of this" She said.  
  
"Hermione . . ." a familiar voice called her name form the other side of her. She looked over. It was Josh. She jumped and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Oh my god Josh what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Didn't Laura and Liz tell you we were coming to a club" Josh said.  
  
"They told me you guys were coming to a club not which one" She said. looking around for the rest of them. She spotted Liz on the dance floor with Kendrick. She also saw Laura on the dance floor with JT.  
  
"You want to dance Hermione?" Draco asked cutting into Hermione and Josh's Conversation.  
  
"Sure in one second" Hermione said. Then went back to Josh. "I'm going to dance with you by the end of the night Hermione said getting up to dance with Draco.  
  
"Alright" He said and turned back to the bar. Hermione went out onto the dance floor saw Liz and Laura with who they were dancing with. She started dancing with Draco. She felt better rhythm with Draco than she did with Josh when they went to clubs in the summer. She glanced over at the bar and saw josh staring at her and Draco. After about 3 songs they went to go get drinks.  
  
"Hey 'Mione after your drink do you want to dance?" Josh asked. Hermione looked at Draco and Draco just gave her the look of go ahead it's not my problem. They got out on the floor and a slow song came on. They started to dance. Hermione put her arms on his shoulder and his hands went on her waist. Josh pulled her closer than Draco ever did.  
  
"So that's Draco" Josh whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yea" she whispered back.  
  
A/N : hehehe Another Cliffhanger I know you don't like them its just I LVOE THEM don't hate me keep reviewing I know I haven't updated in a long time it's just my computer doesn't let me get on the Internet every now and then so yea. Keep Reviewing. bye 


	9. IOU One Galaxy

(A/N: Hey keep reading and reviewing hahaha yea something interesting happens in the club now doesn't it)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except plot and the bad crowd.  
  
Chapter 9 IOU One Galaxy  
  
They just danced to the music. A certain song came on after that. The one song Hermione didn't want to here. Especially when Josh was right here.  
  
Stars are out tonight  
  
and you're the brightest one shining in my sky.  
  
It's like every wish I ever made came true.  
  
The day I woke up lying next to you.  
  
They both stop and look at each other. Josh whispered I'm sorry. Hermione walked off the dance floor.  
  
Will you be my best friend  
  
if I offer you my heart?  
  
'Cause it's already yours.  
  
We could hang out every night  
  
and watch the sun go down.  
  
As long as we could watch it rise again.  
  
She got the bar where Draco was sitting and he noticed she was sad.  
  
Gave me a valentine.  
  
It's these little things that stand the test of time.  
  
I've saved the tickets from the shows that we've been to.  
  
And a thousand other memories of you.  
  
He wrapped is arms around her and hugged her tightly. Josh came over and wanted to talk to Hermione.  
  
Gave you this i.o.u. Today.  
  
It said good for one galaxy.  
  
Once I build my rocket to the stars.  
  
We'll fly away just you and me.  
  
The song ended and Hermione hadn't cried. Josh wanted to talk to her but she never let go of Draco. Josh said "Hermione can I talk to you?" he asked  
  
"Why? There's no point." Hermione said.  
  
"Because I think we need to . . .," Josh said.  
  
"Come on Draco lets go dance" Hermione said grabbing onto Dracos hand leaving Josh there to stand alone until Liz sat with him at the bar to talk.  
  
"What just happened?" Liz asked.  
  
"Hermione might be mad but I highly doubt she is she just doesn't want to talk to me after that song" Josh said.  
  
"But look you guys shouldn't care about that anymore. I mean look she has that kid Drake or whatever." Liz said.  
  
"His names Draco" Josh said.  
  
"Oh" Liz said. Then looked over at Hermione on the dance floor with Draco. Hermione was in a world of her own. Draco looked at her. She's never seen this look on his face before. He smiled sweetly and his eyes looked deep into hers. She smiled back. That night they got back to the common room. Hermione said her good-byes to her friends again at the club. Hermione went up to her room to put on her Pj's on. She put on black bottoms that were really long and fuzzy. She put on a tank top that fit her perfectly around her curves. She went down to the common room and sat down on the leather couch waiting for Draco to get there. Draco came down in green pants and a white wife beater. He sat next to Hermione on the couch while they both watched the fire.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione said  
  
"Yea?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why did you care so much that I was 'sad' tonight?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't like seeing people hurt anymore" Draco said. "Yea I might be mean to certain people like Potter and Weasly but that's because I've always hated them . . . You I just grew on. When I see someone I am friends with get hurt or be sad I can't do anything but TRY and make them feel better" Draco stated.  
  
"Thanks by the way . . . I've got a little problem though," Hermione said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"While you were being nice to me and everything. I kind of started to like you." Hermione said nervously.  
  
"Hermione . . . I've liked you this whole time I have been nice" Draco said. He grabbed Hermiones chin and made her face him and he leaned in for a kiss. He planted a sweet soft kiss on her lips. After that they both just sat there looking at the fire till Hermione feel asleep and they both went to bed. Draco carried her up to her room and then went to his own to think about the night.  
  
Draco looked out his window and looked at the stars. He thought of Hermione. He picked out a star for her. Then went off to bed.  
  
(A/N: Short chapter I know but the next chapter is going to be long for all you guys who want longer chapters but this looked like a good spot to stop so I'll update soon or at least try. REVIEW) 


	10. Perfect

(A/N: Hey ok there is one reviewer who doesn't know what second base it . . . well you said it was different through your friends . . . don't worry about it, it's not important. Here's Chapter 10 in home sick today so hehe it will be longer VERY long.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except plot and Bad crowd.  
  
Chapter 10 Perfect  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning. "How did I get here?" She asked to herself. She quickly went to her computer and checked her mail she had gotten an E-mail from Josh, Laura, and JT. She didn't bother reading them then because she had breakfast soon and she needed to get ready for her day. She took a quick shower. She blow-dried her hair straight. She put her robes on and went to the common room to find it empty. She wondered if Draco had already left. She went up to his room to se if he was there. He was sound asleep. She went to go wake him up but she found something on his end table. She picked it up and read it:  
  
Love is as delicate as a rose You can't take your eyes off its beauty Love can hurt like the prickers But just one glance from it makes you better No pain is shown in love Just looking and seeing the love makes everything worth while If I sit here to see you on a flower like this Is every thing If it dies so will you You can't live without the love its shows That rose had shown both of you the way of love The way its shows its passion It's what's alive in you It's what shows through her smile It's what shows through her kiss Your alive for her and you would die without her She would die without you Being that rose is the love between your love Our love is a rose that delicate Don't let it die on us now . . . (A/N: That is my poem no one can take it ok I just put it in the story ok back to it)  
  
Hermione put it down and didn't know how much he really did like her. She tried to wake Draco up she called his name. She shook him. He didn't wake. Until she almost left . . . she heard her name being called. "Hermione wait . . ." Draco said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Morning" she said as she turned around and looked at his sweetly.  
  
"You're not doing anything important tonight are you?" Draco asked.  
  
"No. Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because I want to show you something okay" Draco said getting out of bed.  
  
"Alright well I have to get to breakfast. You should do the same." Hermione said then walked out of his room. Hermione headed down to breakfast and sat next to Harry and Ron. They both seemed sort of mad.  
  
"Harry . . .Ron what's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I saw you dancing with Draco last night," Harry said.  
  
"Oh Harry please don't be mad," Hermione said.  
  
"Why shouldn't he. He's his enemy dancing at a club with one of OUR best friends" Ron said.  
  
"No Harry. It's really hard to explain. You see . . ." She was cut off  
  
"Hermione did he force you to dance with him or something because I don't know why he would dance with you" Harry said.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean," She said kind of pissed off. "What are you saying he wouldn't want to dance with me why am I not 'his' type or something Harry who cares who I dance with we actually went together if you don't mind. Your 17 GROW UP. Life shouldn't be hanging on old rivals." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione what's happening to you lately. You're always tired. To come and think of it. That day we came to pick you up. You did have a party that night. Maybe you got into the alcohol scene," Ron said  
  
"So what if I have. Maybe I like it. Maybe my friends at my home really understand me more than you do. YOU WERE THE PEOPLE WHO I THOUGHT UNDERSTOOD ME MORE" Hermione said then got up and left. As she walked towards the door to the Great Hall. Draco came in and saw Hermione she was pissed.  
  
"Hermione . . ." Draco said.  
  
"I don't think you want to go in there just now" Hermione said and started walking in the direction to leave the castle. Draco chased after her.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked.  
  
"Harry saw us last night at the club dancing. He just blew up at me Ron too," Hermione said sitting on the steps outside the castle.  
  
"Well I don't really know what to tell you besides thanks" Draco said.  
  
"For what?" Hermione looked at him confused.  
  
"Not letting me go in there . . .Then there most likely would have been a fight," Draco said.  
  
"Oh but Draco you know you would love to fight them," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yea" Draco said.  
  
"Well I'm gonna get to class" Hermione said. She got up and so did he. She started to walk away. She turned back to Draco. "I read the poem you wrote" Hermione said.  
  
"You did?!?!" Draco said.  
  
"Yea" Hermione said. Then kissed him before he could say anything. "Bye" she said then went back to the Castle. Draco stood there in shock. Draco sat back down and said to himself. "She doesn't know" he got up and went back to the Castle. Hermione's day did actually go well besides the morning. No other Gryffindor really cared much. The Slytherins were clueless as to what was going on. Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room trying to find Harry or Ron. She was hoping to find Harry because it would be easier to explain. She did she found harry sitting on the couch reading his History book.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"You want to know why I was dancing with him . . . He offered. I'm not going to turn him down. Besides he has been nicer to me. So I just did." Hermione said  
  
"Did you dance with him all night?" Harry asked.  
  
"No remember Josh . . . He and all of my friends were there I danced with him too. Are you still mad at me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, but promise me you'll tell me if Draco ever does anything to you" Harry said.  
  
"Yea I promise but can you promise not to tell anyone something I'm about to tell you NOT EVEN RON" Hermione said.  
  
"I promise"  
  
"I like Draco and he likes me I guess. That's what he said last night" Hermione said.  
  
"I knew it" Harry said.  
  
"You knew what?" Ron said from behind them.  
  
"Nothing Important to you" Hermione said.  
  
"Okay . . ." Ron said.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go I'll talk to you guys later" Hermione left to go meet Draco in their common room. She walked through the dark halls. She went through the courtyard and looked up at the stars as she walked through. She reached portrait hole she said 'Ares' and went in. Draco wasn't there. So she went to go check his room again. He wasn't there. She went over sat on his bed and read some other stuff he had written:  
  
You're the Bright Star In The Sky  
  
Have you ever taken a moment? In the middle of the night To watch the stars Do you know what I think of while I watch them?  
  
Its always you Wishing you were there by my side My wishes never come true So I dream  
  
Dream for any chance with someone Someone who cares Someone who wont hurt me Someone who will be there when I need them  
  
Those stars are always there Just for those moments Waiting for anything to brighten My emotion  
  
I turn to you to help I know how to love, love someone Who doesn't and never will Love you back  
  
Those moments when I am perfect in her world She's always been perfect in my world Under those stars is the place I want to be With her for the rest of time  
  
It's always like time stops We stop Time, Space, air All stop just for us  
  
Those moments we have with one another We shall move I wish and dream Just to have you (A/N: Another one I wrote don't take it)  
  
"Do you like those or something?" Draco asked from behind her. She jumped.  
  
"Yea" She said getting up. "So you wanted to show me something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Go out there. I'll be out in a second" He said pointing to the balcony. Hermione went to the balcony. She leaded over the side and looked down. Draco came out and went beside her. "Guess what I did last night?" Draco said.  
  
"What?" Hermione said.  
  
"I gave you a star after you feel asleep" Dracos aid pointing to a bright star in the middle of a patch of stars it was the brightest one.  
  
"Draco . . .That's really sweet. I didn't know you could do that" Hermione said.  
  
"Well you can and I did . . . for you" Draco said looking at her. He leaned in for a kiss. It was just the perfect moment for something that short. Just a simple kiss was perfect.  
  
A/N: I saw good place to stop well I think that's long enough its 4 PAGES come on. Got to leave more for other chapters. And people said they want Draco to mean don't worry there's plenty of mean to go around later on. 


	11. Do you Truely Understand

(A/N: hey people have been saying you can't apparate on school grounds. Who said they were on school grounds when hey did it :: wink wink:: all right here is chapter 11)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 11 Do You Truly Understand?  
  
Hermoines night went the best she had a guy she liked a lot actually like her back. In Dracos mind he thought Hermione didn't understand what he felt for her. How he thinks of her all the time non-stop. When he sees her he just wants to stop time just to look at her. Hermione just thinks it's a normal thing. When Draco of all people really truly does love a person.  
  
The next day was not a great day for either of them. They both woke up and missed one another on the way to breakfast because Hermione didn't want to wait for anyone. Ron was still mad at Hermione and Draco got a detention for Professor Flitwick for being late. Hermione didn't know what to do with Ron. She just took everything in all the dirty looks all the whispers to Harry. She just didn't know how to handle how a best friend could turn so quickly on you over something small. She doesn't even want to imagine what he would think over something big.  
  
"Hey! How was your day?" Draco came into her room to ask.  
  
"It was all right. How about you?" She asked. Draco sat next to her on her bed and put his arm around her.  
  
"I have detention tonight so . . . we can't talk tonight which makes it worse," Draco said. He started to listen to the music in the back round.  
  
We're leaving here tonight  
  
There's no need to tell anyone They'd only hold us down So by the morning light We'll be half way to anywhere Where no one needs a reason  
  
Forget this life come with me Don't look back your safe now Unlock you heart drop your guard No ones left to stop you  
  
"Who sings that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Evanescence a band you might have heard of them. They are witches and wizards but they are promoting themselves in the muggle world. The song that was just on was 'Anywhere' I like that song. Because times like now I do just want to run away. It's all because of Ron oh my God he can't get over something small" Hermione said.  
  
"He's still mad at you for that but didn't you and Pot head make up?" Draco said.  
  
"Yea and don't call him that" Hermione said pinching him a little on the arm.  
  
"Okay . . . Okay don't hurt me," he said.  
  
"Yea well anyway that song was right we should run away form here. It would be fun just you and me" Draco said.  
  
"Draco . . . Why would we run away. It's nice here," Hermione said.  
  
"I don't know people here. They bug my. Did you notice you're the only Gryfindor I've ever gotten this close to?" Draco said.  
  
"Yes and I you're the only Slytherin I have gotten this close to." Hermione said.  
  
"And we use to be school enemies . . .it's really weird? Draco said. Taking a note out of his pocket and putting it on Hermiones end table without her noticing him do it.  
  
"I don't really want to remember the past right now," Hermione said looking down at the photo album she had in her hands of her Harry and Ron all through the years at Hogwarts. "You know what I need," Hermione said. "A picture of you" She said looking at Draco.  
  
"We should both get a picture with each other," Draco said. "Oh look at the time . . . I have DETENTION . . . what I have always wanted" He said sarcastically. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Go and try to have fun" Hermione said getting up form them bed. Draco wrapped his arms around her right when she got up and pulled her down to his lap. He kissed her. She stood up and so did he.  
  
"Don't wait up for me," he said giving her one last kiss before he left. He left the room off to his detention.  
  
"That's going to be hard when I can't sleep without you there" Hermione said to herself. She went back to her bed and looked on the end table and saw a note with HERMIONE on the front. She opened it up and read:  
  
Hey Hermione I just have to say stuff to get it off my mind. Did you realize you're all I think about? I can almost barely fall asleep at night because all I am doing is thinking of you. When I see I get really nervous but when I start talking to you all my fears just leave me. Even if you are a Mud blood I don't care anymore. I just want you to see me as Draco Malfoy someone who thinks he's in love with a girl he just started to be friends with and gotten close to lately. If you ever need a thing I here for help for anything. I'm not sure if you understand how much I truly do care for you.  
  
Love,  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Hermione read this and it was the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for her. Even if he was a rude prick through the years. She didn't seem to care anymore. Draco didn't realize Hermione felt the same.  
  
A/N: awwww so sweet hehe I know he's not being mean again but don't worry NEXT CHAPTER has got that mean your looking for don't worry not towards Hermione but someone who shows up at DETENTION. That's all you get to know. Haha I'll update soon WANT MOVE REVIEWS PLEASE YOU GUYS ROCK. It's what's getting me to update more love you guys. 


	12. New Student

(A/N: Hey Here's another chapter hehehe NEW STUDENT. Question for my reviewers I think my other story REALLY SUCKS so please tell me if I should delete it. Thanks)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 12 New Student  
  
Hermione just listened away to her music while Draco was at detention. Hermione talked with her friends on the computer about their first days of school what clubs (like at school, after school) they have. The only trouble she had was she didn't know where Josh was. Liz said he went off to a boarding school just like hers.  
  
Liz's Conversation  
  
xSlt948x: Yea Josh left this afternoon. I guess he was being transferred to a boarding school. He said it would be kind of like yours.  
  
Granger 101: He doesn't even know what my school is like!  
  
xSlt948x: Hey you never know right but yea he said he is going to be late to this school of his.  
  
Granger 101: Ha! watch him show up at mine and not even realize it till like breakfast tomorrow when someone has to show him around school.  
  
xSlt948x: He said something about houses he has to live in but he didn't say much about it.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "what if he does come here, NAH that won't happen I mean come on it's a MAGIC school he wont show up here will he?"  
  
Granger 101: Alrighty well I'm going to the library and the head masters office. I'll talk to you later.  
  
xSlt948x: Bye  
  
End of Conversation  
  
Hermione grabbed her things and headed towards Dumbledores office. She had to ask him if there were going to be new student like there are every year.  
  
"Head Master I need . . . ." She said running into his office. She stopped when she saw who was standing there. It was Josh.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger you needed something." He said. She looked at josh. Josh looked at her. "Oh my manners Ms. Granger this is Josh. Josh this is Her . . ."  
  
"We've met" Josh said.  
  
"Oh I see . . . may I ask how" He said sitting back in his chair.  
  
"I live on his street" Hermione said standing there still confused.  
  
"Oh . . . well I hope you don't mind if you showed Josh around Hermione would you" Hermione nodded at him. "Oh yes what did you want Ms. Granger"  
  
"It's not important anymore" she said "Good bye" Hermione said turned around and left.  
  
"Good bye also" Josh said and ran after her.  
  
"Hermione wait up" Josh said running after her.  
  
"Why are you here of all people." Hermione said looking forward into mid air.  
  
"I was gonna go to a different magic school but they transferred me to this one" Josh said.  
  
"Oh well do you want your tour now or later" Hermione suggested.  
  
"I'd rather have it now if you don't mind." She started to give Josh the tour of the castle. They went through the castle. Meanwhile . . .  
  
Draco was walking down the hall way and into Professor McGongal's class because that's where he was suppose to go when he had gotten detention. He walked into the room and saw a red headed boy standing there. It was Ron.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy now that you have joined us we will like you two go with Mr. Weasly to the Quidditch field and clean out the bleachers. That will be your punishment. I will have Snape check up on you every hour until you are done" Mcgonal said. Draco turned around and started to walk tot he field. Ron stayed behind him the whole way there. The got to the center of the field.  
  
"Which half do you want?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't care just as long as I don't talk to you" Ron said.  
  
"All right I'll take this side. Oh and Wealsy King get over the other night. Can't you see your other pal has pothead or whatever has gotten over it why don't you try it. It might be healthy" Draco said. He left Ron there to think. They both went to their own sides of the bleachers and started to clean.  
  
"Hey Malfoy!" Ron yelled form across the field.  
  
"Why did you dance with her in the first place?" Ron asked.  
  
"I offered what's it to you?" Draco said.  
  
"Just wondering who asked who to dance. . ." Ron said.  
  
"Why?" Draco said.  
  
"I just did"  
  
Draco noticed Hermione and a boy that looked familiar walk onto the field Draco went back down to the field to see who it was with her.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Hey!" she said giving him a hug. Josh was forced to watch this and wasn't that happy with it because whatever feeling that was there that summer had come back.  
  
"Did you get my note?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yea . . . you think I don't understand that . . . Draco it's all the same for me" Hermione said and turned around to look at josh.  
  
"You guys have already met" Hermione said.  
  
"I haven't" Ron said from behind Hermione and Draco. He pushed though Draco and Hermione just to separate them.  
  
"Ron why are you here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Detention just like him" Ron said pointing to Draco.  
  
"Ron just go away" Hermione said.  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not I thought you were mad at me. Why would you want to talk to me if you're mad at me" Hermione said.  
  
"Who said I was mad at you . . . I'm mad at both of you and especially MALFOY" Ron said.  
  
"Okay 'Mione we kind of need to go." Josh said.  
  
"Do you know where your dorm is? If you do can you go there and I'll finish tomorrow if you don't mind" Hermione said. Draco and Ron went to head back to go clean. "DRACO WAIT" Hermione yelled.  
  
"No I don't know where it is and um by the way where is Slytherin?" Josh said.  
  
"You're in Slytherin?!?" Hermione and Draco said together.  
  
"No I just want to know where it is. I'm in Gryffindor" Hermione was glad and so was Draco.  
  
"You guys might want to leave Snape is going to be here soon" Draco said.  
  
"Alright I'll see you later . . . get done fast okay" Hermione said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.  
  
"Yea just for now can you do me a favor Josh. . . . can you not get buddy, buddy with Ron right now we are in a fight but Harry can show you around I bet you guys have all the same classes want to know why because I'm in all of his and your in all of mine" Hermione said.  
  
They walked through the school up to his common room. They both went inside.  
  
"Harry this is josh well show him around for tonight I need to go do something in my common room so I'll talk to you both later." She got out of there fast enough so she didn't have to get a hug from Josh.  
  
A/N mauahaha don't you hate me I brought Josh to the school hahaha well REVIEW for me lol LOVE YOU GUYS keep up the reviews bye-bye I'll try and update soon. 


	13. Surprises

A/N: Hey here's chapter 13. READ AND REVIEW.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Josh and plot.  
  
Chapter 13 Surprises  
  
Hermione went back to her common room to do her homework and wait up for Draco. She sat on her balcony outside her room. She had a little table to sit at and do her homework. When she finished she looked up at the darkened sky. She looked at the star Draco had pointed out to her. She just dreamt of what was going to happen.  
  
"Hermione" Josh said flying up on his broom.  
  
"Josh . . .What are you doing here?' Hermione said confused.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you" Josh said landing on her balcony.  
  
"You shouldn't be here," Hermione said going into her room.  
  
"I just want to talk to you what's so wrong with that ever since that night at the club it seems like you and I have just fallen out of the friendship we use to have" Josh said.  
  
"Well it's kind of hard once I saw your face after I hugged Draco today" Hermione stated.  
  
"It's really hard to see one of the people I use to care about a lot be hugging another guy that she use to hate" Josh said.  
  
"I use to hate him. I don't anymore. It could've worked but you deiced to break it off or else we wouldn't be in this problem" Hermione said sitting on her bed.  
  
"What's so special about this Draco kid anyway" Josh asked her. Draco was just coming up from detention and he heard the question so he deiced to listen in.  
  
"Draco makes me feel better about myself. Usually I don't get nervous around guys like that and you know that. He is the only guy I have ever been nervous around. Then after I start talking to him again it seems like it's just us" Draco was still listening. A smile spread across his face. "I know this might not be something you want to hear but Draco just feels the same way and wouldn't blow it off because of some distance like you did" Hermione said. Draco knocked on the door. "Yea" Draco came in.  
  
"Hi Josh" Draco said. "Do you mind I kind of want to talk to Hermione"  
  
"Sure" Josh said and got up from the bed and picked up his broom off the balcony. "Bye 'Mione" He flew off.  
  
"That was odd," Hermione said. "Did you happen to hear anything I just said"  
  
"I heard every word," Draco said walking over to her and picking her up from the bed and standing her up. He kissed her like he's never kissed a girl before with the love for only one person. That person was Hermione. Hermione put the same emotion into the kiss. Draco broke the kiss.  
  
"Did you mean everything you said?" he asked.  
  
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't believe it" Hermione said. Draco looked at her the way he looked her that night at the club. That smile made her melt every time she saw it. Draco and Hermione just seemed to make each others worlds the best. I don't think either of them could understand the love that was shown for each other.  
  
"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You know that right?" Draco said.  
  
"Yea I know that" Hermione said. Draco left to go to bed and Hermione stayed up on the computer.  
  
Liz Conversation:  
  
xSlt948x: Hey!  
  
Granger 101: Hi  
  
xSlt948x: How have you been?  
  
Granger 101: Alright. . . guess who showed up at my school. Josh I'm sorry I know he's one of our best friends but I don't think I want to deal with him all year long. Especially when Draco is here. Josh I think still likes me. But I really only do like Draco. I might even love him for all I know.  
  
xSlt948x: oh well just let Josh find his own friends and he will get off your back soon enough.  
  
Granger 101: Yea maybe you're right. I was thinking that I could come home for Christmas Break and I could bring Draco with me. His parents wouldn't mind I don't think because well his dad first off all is in jail and his mother is just there. He wouldn't do anything if he went home so why not just come home with me.  
  
xSlt948x: that would be cool but you know we would have a party like we did last time and we would give you gifts again just because we love you.  
  
Granger 101: Oh yes I will get another Thong from JT how sweet. All right well I need to get some sleep I'll talk to you later.  
  
xSlt948x: Bye!  
  
End of Conversation.  
  
Hermione climbed into bed and just listened to her music plays off till she fell asleep. The next morning before Hermione woke up Draco sneaked into her room and left a piece of paper on her pillow with a heresy kiss onto of it. Later on when Hermione woke up she found the paper next to her. She picked it up and started to read it . . .  
  
A/N: HAHAHA cliffhanger fun I love them very much I'll try and update soon but read my other story Love at First Sight and uhhhh I want to delete my first one because I hate that one with a fiery passion all right REVIEW 


	14. Get It Yet

(A/N: yea Hi I don't have that much time on my hands so I'm trying to update both stories be patient with me here chapter 14 I BROKE 100 REVIEWS)  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing except Josh and plot.  
  
Chapter 14 Get it yet  
  
Hermione picked up the piece of paper and it read:  
  
You make me feel  
  
You have been there  
  
You've seen what it's like  
  
We'll go through this time  
  
Like its something simple  
  
You make me feel this way  
  
Nothing has ever made this feeling  
  
Before you I didn't know what it was  
  
Before you I didn't know how to feel  
  
You make me feel so happy  
  
Yet you still make me all confused  
  
The way you make me feel is unbelievable  
  
But its just you  
  
It's just the way you make it seem  
  
What comes over me?  
  
I can't seem to find it  
  
It's locked in a heart  
  
A heart of love  
  
Set for you  
  
It's locked up tight only for you  
  
Only you have the key to my heart  
  
Don't through it away yet  
  
The feeling is so great  
  
I never want to lose it  
  
Just to think of you I feel it within  
  
"Wow" Hermione said. She took this and placed it in this booklet she had next to her bed. 'Knock, knock' she turned quickly to the sound and got out of bed to open it.  
  
"Hey" Draco said standing at the door.  
  
"Hey, I got your thingy" Hermione said while yawning. "I liked it very much. Okay well I'll be down in like a half hour okay"  
  
"Alright I was just making sure you would be up," Draco said. Hermione closed the door and went to get ready. She took a shower came back tot he room. Got into her robes. She but her hair up in a messy bun. She saw something move on the balcony.  
  
"Josh" she said softy to herself. She went to go check.  
  
"Morning 'Mione" Josh said sitting down at her table.  
  
"Josh . . ." she closed the door to the balcony to make sure Draco couldn't hear "Why did you come up here. You're not suppose to be here," Hermione said.  
  
"I can't say hi to my best friend in the morning" Josh said.  
  
"Not like you did in the summer no. You can't come to my window and say good morning you can't start a conversation when I'm getting ready for school. I would think you would get this. Josh it can't be like the summer. Get it yet" Hermione said.  
  
"I don't want things to change I mean I know they have to but why can't I do the small things I did in the summer like this" Josh said.  
  
"Want to know why? My boyfriend could walk in at any moment and see this. It's not summer anymore. I know I want it to come back too but it's not going to and I have to much stuff to handle without having problems like this" Hermione said  
  
"Hermione I know that summers over. I don't want things to change. It seems like you don't want me near you after this Draco kid came around it seems like you want nothing to do with me" Josh said angrily  
  
"It's not that I don't want to be around you. It's just really hard because you are ALWAYS on my mind. You don't understand this. I can't forget anything you've ever done for me. I'm trying to go on with my life with Draco because I can see something in him that I never saw in you. You're one of my best friends that I fell for a long time ago but now It's not worth it I found someone else" Hermione said. She was about to cry she sat at the corner of her balcony. Josh sat next to her and just put his arm around her to comfort her. "See that's what I can't stand anymore" she said getting up and going back into her room.  
  
"I think I get it 'Mione" Josh said flying off on him broom.  
  
"I hope he gets this" Hermione said.  
  
"Get what?" Draco said from behind her.  
  
"Nothing" Hermione said "Ready" she grabbed her things and they both went out the door.  
  
A/N: ehhh kinda short I know I'm sorry I'll TRY and update sooner. 


	15. Hermione's World

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated I've been really busy. I'm gonna try and make it longer. My friend Liz is here she's the Liz in the story and she doesn't like her screen name hehehe.)  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing except Josh Liz Laura JT and everyone else except the HARRY POTTER Characters  
  
Chapter 15 Hermione's World  
  
Draco and Hermione walked through the halls till they both had class. Draco was off to Astronomy. Hermione went to Charms. Waiting for Hermione at the door was none other but Josh. Hermione walked up to him and went into the class with him. They talked like they did in the summer, without all these problems in between the two. They just erased everything form their minds.  
  
Weeks passed till Halloween came around. Draco and Hermione had gotten closer than they were. Josh and Hermione became better friends. One day Hermione had just left her room to head to class with Draco. Josh got to her balcony and got into her room. He put a package on her bed for when she came back. He heard footsteps coming towards her room.  
  
"Hold on Hermione I got to put something away." Draco said. He noticed Hermione's door was open and saw her bed with a package on it. Josh hid in her closet. "Hermione come here." Hermione came to the room saw him holding the package.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know. It was on your bed. It says it's from Josh." Draco handed her the package.  
  
"Really? Huh that's weird." Hermione took the package and started to open it. All Josh could think of is how much Draco was going to want to kill him. She went through all the paper. She found a red frame that was shaped as a heart with a picture of Josh and Hermione. It was the picture that Hermione told Josh to keep when she was gone. She dropped it back in the box.  
  
"What is it?" Draco said. Hermione just stared at it. Draco looked around to see if he could see anything. He saw Josh's broom resting against the ledge on the balcony. He knew Josh was in the room but he didn't care to say anything.  
  
"Lets go" Hermione said dropping the box on the bed and walking out. Josh thought Draco had left when he decided to come out.  
  
"So Josh what's with the picture?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's something I wanted to give Hermione" Josh said.  
  
"What do you think? Do you think you can get Hermione back? She's mine now," Draco said angrily.  
  
"Why don't you let Hermione make her own decisions." Josh said. Hermione walked back up the stairs and back into her room. She heard what Josh said.  
  
"I thought I told you. I want to be with Draco. Josh you have to understand this. If you're going to be like this. Giving me gifts that just make me feel worse. We shouldn't be friends at all" Hermione stormed out and grabbed Draco so he would follow her this time.  
  
"What did I do? I lost the girl I loved" Josh said and got on his broom and flew off. Draco went to Charms as Hermione went to the library to study for her exam she had in potions today. Josh wondered the halls and he found himself standing in front of the library. "I know she's going to be in there" Josh said to himself and went in. He found Hermione sitting towards the back.  
  
"Hermione" Josh said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What?" Hermione said looking up at him. She saw the pain in his eyes. All she knew is that she had caused that pain.  
  
"You've changed. I liked the girl I knew this summer," Josh said sitting across from her. "I mean she's is still there but you're just different then you were"  
  
"People always change Josh it's something we can't stop we are all going to change at some point in time. I'm just changing now." Hermione said.  
  
"So you want to be the girl to love one guy one minute and treat him like he's nothing the next. Hermione we have been best friends all summer. I know you would never do that. Draco is changing you. I still want us to be friends. It just seems like he has this power over you not to be friends with me and knowing that one of my best friends doesn't want to be around me because of that hurts more than anything." He said.  
  
"Draco doesn't have that power of me. I just know if you do something like this and Draco finds out and then if he sees something you give me he wont get mad at me. He'll go after you and I don't want that to happen I don't want to see you get hurt. If it did happen I don't know what I would do. You've taught me things no one else has. You made me understand that you should be friends before you go anywhere. I just don't want to see you get hurt and I don't want it to be by me most of all" Hermione said. " I'll see you at class" She got up and left the library. Hermione still had time left. She just walked around. Meanwhile . . .  
  
Draco was leaving class early to get something form the library for his charms project. Josh started to walk out when he bumped into someone.  
  
"Watch it" Draco, said. Josh just looked at him and started to walk away. "Don't just walk by me like nothing happened this morning"  
  
"You got what you wanted so why do you care so much if I just walk by" Josh said starting to walk again.  
  
"Yea I may have gotten what I wanted but I want you out of the picture completely" Draco said.  
  
"It's not like I can just take her from you what's wrong with us just being friends or can you not handle that" Josh said.  
  
"Yea your right you can't take her from me but I don't want you around trying" Draco said.  
  
"Well I just want her to be happy and if she's happy with you then that's what I want for her" Josh said.  
  
"Well she would be happiest with you not around so why don't you just get out of her life" Draco said. Josh couldn't take it anymore he just punched him. Draco fell to the ground then looked up at Josh in shock. Draco then got to his feet and this ugly fight happened. Hermione heard from around corners people yelling she ran to see what was going on. She worked her way through the crowd to see what was going on. She saw the two guys in her life fighting. She screamed "STOP!!!" They both look up at her, Draco with a cut lip and a swelling eye. Josh with a bloody nose and a bump on his forehead. Hermione helped up Josh from the floor then Draco. Everyone started to clear away.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione said on the verge of tears. Neither of them answered. "What you don't want me to know because you think I can't handle it. Just tell me." Still neither of them answered Hermione just looked at both of them. She looked deep into both their eyes. "Oh . . . I get it . . . It was because of me" Hermione said then turned around and ran off. She went to her dorm. She ran up to her room found the package still sitting on her bed, which had started the whole thing. She picked it up and held it as she closed her door and locked it and blocked off the balcony entrance. She sat on her bed looking at the picture. She set it aside next to her bed. She cried herself to sleep. She didn't go to any classes that day. She woke up and she didn't know what time it was. She unlocked her door and found books and papers sitting in front of her door with a note. It read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
Hey! Its Harry I heard what happened. I hope you feel better. Remember I'm always here if you want to talk. Here is all the homework you missed.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
Hermione took it into her room. She put it on her bed and she went to the balcony. She left both doors open. She went to the ledge and started to cry again. She started to talk to herself.  
  
"Why did this have to happen? Why did Josh have to show up to school? Why can't life be simple? Not with all thee problems just to make it worse" she said to herself. She looked at the ground and saw no one. It was dark out. She looked across the lake with the reflection of the moon shining. She looked up at the clear sky. She looked in the patch of stars Draco pointed out and the brightest one was for her. She collapsed on the balcony. Draco came through the opened door onto the balcony and sat in front of Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco said lifting Hermione head up to look at him.  
  
"Just tell me what happened" Hermione said.  
  
"Alright. I was going into the library and Josh was coming out. I said I comment to him then we kept going back and forth. Josh said he wants you to be happy and if that's with me then he will let you be with me then I went on saying you would be happier without him here and then he punched me." Draco said.  
  
"Why would you say that. I would always want him to be around he is one of my best friends. I would be miserable without him. You had no right to say that to him. Josh was trying to avoid the fight but I guess you wanted it to happen so you got what you wanted and now I don't know what's going to happen now. Just leave for now I don't think I can be around you." Hermione said. Draco looked at her. He stood up started to walk out of the balcony and out of the room Hermione looked at him leave then looked away right before he stepped out. Draco looked at her right before he left to see if he could see her face because he knew he made a huge mistake and that might have cost him everything.  
  
A/N: HEHEHE okay well heres the 15th chapter, please review I know I haven't updated in awhile but I hope you're keeping up with me. I'll try and update soon. 


	16. I'll Follow My Heart

A/N: Hey! Oh my gosh I can not believe I made some people cry because of the last chapter. I love you guys you're awesome. It wasn't ment to be sad well anyways I am avoiding my Spanish project and my science so I am typing up this chapter REVIEW please.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any Harry Potter characters just josh and all of them.  
  
Chapter 16 I'm Following My Heart  
  
Hermione went through a month not speaking to either of them. Both have tried so hard but all Hermione just walked away or said, "I can't talk now" then ran off. Draco has tried in the common room. It's been really hard. One day Hermione finally got the courage to talk to Josh.  
  
"Josh" Hermione, said. Josh turned around and looked at her. "Are you mad at me for not talking to you for awhile?" She asked.  
  
"I could never be mad at you." Josh said giving her a hug. Draco was around the corridor. He has been hurting all this time not to be able to talk to her. Why did Josh make this all difficult? Draco never had to fight for the girl he wanted. He would always have the simple way of getting the girl. Draco went off to the common room.  
  
Josh and Hermione started to talk again. They walked around they noticed it was snowing so they went for a walk in the snow. There were lights everywhere. They walked through the courtyard. To the field. Hermione stopped Josh half way to the field.  
  
"Want to know what I missed from you?" Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Josh said. Hermione leaned up to kiss his.  
  
"That" Hermione said pulling herself back for a second. She looked deep into his eyes. "You know I still need to talk to Draco," She said.  
  
"I know" They walked around that whole night it was perfect. Josh was wishing he could keep her in his arms forever. He knew in time Hermione would go back with Draco. It's just the way it was going to be. He knew he had her for that night. It was his night with the girl he loved even if he couldn't have her. They went back to their Common Rooms. Hermione found Draco in her room waiting for her.  
  
"Hi" Draco said looking up at her.  
  
"Hey. Uh . . . we need to talk" Hermione said sitting on her bed next to Draco.  
  
"Can I say something first" Draco said. Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to fight with him. It's just the way I have always acted. Do you know how much I miss you? I miss us going to the clubs almost every Friday" by this point Hermione wanted to break down but somehow she kept it all in by blinking it back "You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You made me see that there is more to a person than blood. There is a person. Someone with a heart. Your heart is the one you let me fall for. Hermione follow your heart and I'll be happy with whatever you decide." Draco said. Hermione jumped at him and pushed him on the bed and kissed him. She did miss him more than ever. She only kissed Josh to see if she should be with him. There was something about Draco she loved and she wanted to hold onto. So she was going to follow her heart. She was going to choose Draco.  
  
"Draco, My heart" pulls his hand the her chest so he can feel her heart beet. "Has a different pace when I'm with you. It lets out any feeling I have for you so everything can feel it. I will follow my heart because I let my heart choose you" Draco stood her up off the bed. And walked her out side on the balcony. He pointed to the star and said "Just remember your star will always be there to brighten you heart. Never let it go."  
  
Hermione walked back into her room and out the door to across the hall. She sat on Draco dark green silk bed. Draco followed after her.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't want Josh to watch from the balcony," Hermione said winking at him in a playful way.  
  
"Are you sure?" Draco asked.  
  
"Not completely but oh well" Hermione pulled Draco by the collar onto the bed. She kissed him passionately as he did back. Hermione started to take off Draco's shirt. Draco took off Hermione's shirt.  
  
"Stop . . . Stop" Draco, said pulling away.  
  
"What?" Hermione said looking at him confused.  
  
"I don't want to lose you again and I think that if he went any farther I would have lost you again"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Hermione said.  
  
"This is going to be a shocker to you . . . but I am a virgin . . . even though I do this with you I think I'll be scared to be around you afterwards. I just want it to be special. Hermione put it this way," Draco said getting really close to her face. "Waiting will be worth while" He said then kissed her.  
  
"Now I feel bad," Hermione said sitting up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't want to do that to you. When it doesn't really have that affect on me anymore" Hermione said looking out at the moon.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Come on" Josh said luring Hermione to a different room than the others in a different part of the house.  
  
"Where are we going" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's a surprise," Josh said. He took her to a room filled with flowers and candles everywhere. Hermione wondered what Josh was planning.  
  
"Now what?" Hermione said sitting on the bed.  
  
"I hope you know" Josh said. Then started to kiss her. His hands wondered around the back of her shirt and unclipped . . .  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Hermione" Draco said snapping his fingers in front of her face getting her out of the trance.  
  
"Huh . . . oh what?" Hermione said.  
  
"When? With who? How? Tell me everything" Draco said.  
  
"I don't think I can right now," Hermione said. She looked at him with the eyes and the smile of love. Draco gave her the smirk he had always given her when he wanted something. It was so hard to pass up. "Okay fine but you have to promise not to get mad"  
  
"I promise" Draco said. Hermione got off the bed and started to pace back and forth telling the story.  
  
"It was a party at my friends house. I got really drunk even though I still remember it. Josh and I both liked each other a lot at the time. He took me away from the crowd and took me up stairs to a candle lit room with flowers everywhere. He . . . " Hermione went on about everything she could remember. " . . . and that's basically it" She said sitting back down on the bed.  
  
"With Josh? Drunk? This summer? Before me?" Draco said.  
  
"Yes. Yes. Yes and Yes" Hermione said.  
  
"Okay . . . well I think we should get to sleep" Draco suggested.  
  
"Can I spend it here for tonight?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure why not" Draco said.  
  
"I'll be right back," Hermione said walking out of his room into her room. Hermione went into her room. She changed into a green top and black fuzzy pants. She came back to find Draco somewhat asleep but just enough for her to look around in his drawers. She found pages filled with poems and songs they all had at the bottom of them "Hermione if you only knew" She read through them all on hit her the most.  
  
Never let go  
  
I see you run down the halls I call for your name but you don't answer I won't let go of what I feel for you I hope you really do find love You'll always be there I didn't mean to hurt you like I did Just one glance from your brown eyes I melt just like the snow does in the springtime You're the girl of my dreams You're what I have always wanted Hermione if you only knew  
  
He had heart drawn around it with a girl fallen out of love. The girl was praying just to get back. To feel it once again. She knew Draco was for her. She would make all of his dreams come true no matter what she has to do.  
  
A/N: Aww I thought it was cute. Don't worry form now on its only going to be Hermione and Draco no Josh involved as you can tell. 


	17. Whats All This?

(A/N: Hey I'm back in action . . . Milk Matters oh my gosh can not believe I just said that. It's something going on at my school any way back to the oh so wonderful story)  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except Josh and the Crew.  
  
Chapter 17 What's all This?  
  
Hermione woke up from her sleep. She saw a blonde haired boy sitting on the bed just staring at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Hermione said.  
  
"You" he said giving her this look. Christmas was right around the corner and Draco had to ask her something before it was to late. "Will you come to my house for Christmas?" Draco asked.  
  
"What? Me at the Malfoy Manor. Are you feeling alright Draco?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes I want you to stay with me at my house over Christmas Break" Draco said. He laid next to her put his arm out and leaned his head on it giving Hermione puppy dog eyes like he was begging.  
  
"What about your parents. Wouldn't you dad have something to say to this" Hermione said sitting up. Draco sat up too.  
  
"First either way my parents shouldn't care. Second my parents aren't going to be home that whole break. Besides my father wouldn't know about it he is still in Azkaban. Third my Mother would be delighted to have you there. She loves Muggles. So . . . PLEEEEEASSSSEEEE" Draco said begging.  
  
"I'll ask if I can but I don't think it will be a problem," Hermione said getting off the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked. Hermione turned around.  
  
"Don't we have classes today?" Hermione said looking at him confused.  
  
"No it's Sunday. We don't have any classes," Draco said reassuring her. The week went by. Hermione's parents were letting her stay at Draco's for the Holiday but she did a lot of begging and bargaining with her parents.  
  
The day they had to leave all Hermione's belongings were in a suitcase that she would bring with her and Draco's also. They met down in the common room.  
  
"Are you ready for a fun filled week?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes Sir" Hermione said saluting him. They both burst out laughing. They went off Hogwarts grounds to were they go whenever they apperate places. They apperated and arrived at a Grey and Black looking castle.  
  
"Wow" Hermione said. She looked at the huge manor in front of her eyes.  
  
"Wait till you see inside" Draco said. He pulled her sleeve and dragged her to the front step and pulled her inside. There was an old fashioned look to it. Had dark green walls. Hermione didn't think it would look this nice to what she imagined.  
  
"Let me take you to either your room or our room. Whichever one you want. It's your choice." Draco said as they walked up the stairs.  
  
"For now OUR ROOM would be just fine," Hermione said. "So what are we going to do today?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well in all fairness I think I should give you the tour of the grounds," Draco said grabbing her arm excitedly and pulling her out of the room and down the stairs. "Okay either we do the horse stable first or the lake first"  
  
"Can I see the lake" Hermione said. Draco held her hand as they walked to the lake. The scenery was so beautiful. Draco took her to a wooden table like the kind at muggle campgrounds and sat down.  
  
"Here's the lake" Draco said. Hermione got closer to him and got stared out at the water. Draco's arm was around Hermione. They sat there and talked about random things.  
  
"You know Draco this is really great of you to invite me here, and alone too" she said and winked at him. Draco knew she was going to love this vacation. Draco took her to the stables and showed her the horses they went for a little walk on the horses. Hermione asked if they could go for a ride one day. It was nightfall when they started to head back to the Manor. Hermione could see form the outside candles lit everywhere. She stepped into the Manor and Draco showed her to the Dining hall where they both would be served dinner.  
  
"Sit here" Draco, said pointing to a chair at the corner of the long table. Draco left the room for a moment and then came back with two plates. Draco set one down next to Hermione and one in front of Hermione. "I hope you like it. I thought you might"  
  
Hermione saw her favorite dinner on the plate. Draco loved seeing a smile on her face of excitement. They both finished dinner and went into the room with a fireplace and sat down till it was about out then Draco took Hermione up to the room after he put the fire out. As the walked up the stairs Hermione noticed there were rose petals on the ground. More and more every few steps. They reached their room and saw new sheets they were black instead of green with white rose petals spread over the covers. Red candles lit all around the room. Few white roses around the room.  
  
"What all this?" Hermione said to Draco still looking around the room.  
  
"Go to the bed" Draco said pushing her along. Hermione walked over to the bed and saw a little green package siting on the bed. It had a card and a red rose attached to it. She picked it up.  
  
"What's this?" She asked.  
  
"Open it" Draco, said standing in the doorway. Hermione opened the card. And it had on the front:  
  
This card is for someone,  
Someone who's there,  
Who loves with all her heart,  
That's why it goes it you.  
  
Hermione went to the inside of the card and read what it said for a card them read the note Draco had left in there for her. It read:  
  
The girl of my dreams  
You've filled every space in my heart  
No one could ever compare to the way you make me feel  
You're the girl in my heart  
  
You're there to stay  
  
Draco's part of the letter said:  
  
Hermione,  
  
Thanks for everything you've done for me. This card tells everything I feel for you. I thought it was special so I decided to give it to you. Tonight's going to be the best night of both our lives.  
  
Love,  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Hermione opened the package. In it was a sheet of paper and under that paper was an anklet. The anklet has Dragons swerving around with a snake and the snake's eyes were Emerald while the Dragons eyes are green. Hermione then looked at the paper it read:  
  
I hear by confirm that "Hermione's Star" is now one of newly named stars in the sky.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco in shock for all of this most have cost a lot. Draco looked at her with a smile on his face while Hermione's mouth just dropped.  
  
"DRACO!!!" Hermione said.  
  
"What?" He said walking towards her.  
  
"This is the best day I have ever had . . . thank you" Hermione said putting the gifts on the end table and going to kiss Draco.  
  
"Hold on" Draco said getting the clicker form the end table. He pushed a button and soft music started to play. The sky light opened so they could see the stars. He turned back to Hermione "Merry Christmas Eve" Draco said. He dropped to clicker and kissed Hermione like never before. Hermione sat on the bed and laid down.  
  
"Wait . . . Draco are you sure about this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I've been planning it for the longest time . . . even before I found out about you and Josh . . . that's why I stopped last time." Draco said. Hermione looked at him softly  
  
"So all of this is for me?" She asked.  
  
"Yea" Draco said. Hermione grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss.  
  
A/N: Gez I hate myself sometimes. This story is one of my favorites. I think it's because I try with this story. REVIEW PLEASE I love all my reviews soooo much. REVIEW I'm out bye 


	18. The Perfect Night

(A/N: hello everyone, this is Liz, Nora wanted me to help with this chapter she thinks I have experience in this area. Thanks Nora you're so nice to me. Yeah, everyone calls me a whore and everything so you would think I'm just sooo experienced. Hehehe I know I'm weird)  
  
WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R rated R so little kids DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER RRRRRR (that was Nora) (we just finished reading another story to get ideas.DAMN! Whoever wrote that was goood.) (Its rated R for uhh . . . Sex don't say I didn't warn you. - Nora again)  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything except for Josh and the crew  
  
Chapter 18 The Perfect Evening  
  
Recap: "Yea" Draco said. Hermione grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss.  
  
As they passionately made out on Draco's bed, his hands slipped up and under the back of her shirt gently. They slowly wandered around her back, then up to her bra strap carefully undoing it. Hermione's hands used the same caution at first then she realized "It's Draco, he doesn't like the gentle touches." Her hands slowly picked up intensity as they unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his back and dropped it onto the floor.  
  
"Perfect" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.  
  
"What is?" she looked into his eyes as he answered.  
  
"You" as he the word escaped his slightly parted lips Hermione arched her back pushing herself up and against him, inviting him to go farther. Draco carefully pulled her tank top up and over her head, dropping it onto the floor. He took her hands in his and moved them down towards his waist and his pant buckle. Hermione's hands pulled away, being hesitantly playful.  
  
"Don't start anything you can't finish" Draco said teasingly and Hermione giggled quickly unbuckling the buckle on his pants. "That's better" he said letting her hands go and bringing his up to her bra straps, sliding then off her shoulders and dropping that too to the floor where the pile of clothes was slowing forming. Hermione then slowly crawled out of his grasp and down to the other end of the bed pulling his pants with her as she went. "Where are you going angel?"  
  
She answered "Since when am I Angel?" and crawling back up to see his expression and his answer.  
  
"Since you've given me the perfect night so far, you're like an angel sent from above" Draco replied reaching his hands down to undo the button on her pants revealing her black thong. Her skin was so soft under his touch, thought it was his first time Draco wasn't scared, Hermione seemed to bring out a different side in him. In order to slip her pants down and off her legs Draco used his feet and pulled they were soon not in the way. His mouth slowly found hers and he kissed her like never before. She was amazed at him and pleased at the same time. As they were kissing her hands found her way to the elastic on his boxers, and he moaned begging her to go farther. She returned his longing and in only a few seconds his boxers were off him and he was completely naked on top of her. His hands then found the strap of her thong and that too was removed leaving them both naked and still making out.  
  
He positioned himself ready to insert into her. Hermione put her hands on his back and moved him down and into her. As he pushed in and out of her getting more intense as time went on, Hermione let out a moan into his mouth. She made herself expand and contract under the pressure of him inside her.  
  
"Angel you're gonna make me cum if you keep that up" Draco said between pants.  
  
"And what's wrong with that?" Hermione teased playfully and arched her back pushing him farther into her. Draco reacted to that and as he was moving up and down on top of her his hands were fondling her breasts. Their tongues passionately entwined and moved around each other . . .  
  
Next Morning  
  
As the sun rose up from the horizon Hermione woke up to, candles blown out, rose petals everywhere. She looked over to see Draco still sleeping next to her. She turner over and faced him. She was wrapped up in the black silk sheets. Hermione just stared at him till he woke up.  
  
"Morning sunshine" Hermione said as Draco woke up.  
  
"Morning . . . What time is it?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's Christmas who cares what time it is" Hermione said, getting out of the bed still wrapped up in the sheets. "Let's go open presents," Hermione said.  
  
"Before we do that why don't we take a shower" Draco suggested.  
  
"Will you behave?" Hermione said sitting on the bed.  
  
"Yes ma'am" He said and took Hermione by the wrist made her drop the sheet and dragged her into the bathroom. He started the shower and waited for the water to get warm. Hermione was at the counter just standing there looking into the mirror in the wall. Draco cam up behind her and put his arm around her stomach and twirled her around.  
  
"It's ready," Draco said. Hermione hopped in and after he followed. Hermione tried to wash her hair but Draco kept pulling her close to him.  
  
"You promised you'd behave" Hermione said.  
  
"And I am" Draco said as the water poured over the both of them washing the shampoo out of Hermione's hair Draco grabbed her close and bent down and whispered. "I love you"  
  
A/N: Liz wrote part of this. Okay well that's the ONLY sex chapter. I'm not really supposed to have any sex in here but oh well REVIEW please and Kimie YOU SHOULD HAVE READ THE DANG CHAPTER WHEN I SENT IT TO YOU haha. Review! 


	19. Christmas Memories

A/N: Okay now its back to normal no more hmmm haha anyway here's the next chapter and a word to all those kids out there who weren't suppose to read it and I hope they didn't ARE GOOD ANGELS haha)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Recap: This is for the people who just skipped the last chapter like those little kid should have. Draco lost his virginity to Hermione. Draco calls her Angel. Draco said 'I love you' to Hermione. That's about it.  
  
Chapter 19 Memories on Christmas  
  
"I love you" Draco said and kissed Hermione like he did the night before. Hermione pushed him off.  
  
"I love you so much" Hermione said and hugged him. They got out of the shower when they were finished with cleaning up. They both got dressed into day clothes. Draco wore a black sweater and Dark jeans. While Hermione wore a red halter-top with black jeans. They both had presents from their parents under the tree they were sent by owls. Hermione got some from Draco's mother. Draco had gotten some form Hermione parents. Draco opened Hermione's gift from her. He pulled out a Picture frame of a Lion and a Snake. The Snake was wrapped around the Lion. And in the middle was a Picture of Hermione and Draco from the night at the club when Josh was there on the dance floor. Liz had taken a picture of them. She sent it to Hermione and Hermione had her won copy while Draco would get it in that frame.  
  
"I thought it would be cute to give to you so you can keep it if we are ever parted." Hermione said in the middle of opening her gift.  
  
"I'll keep it forever," he said looking at Hermione's reaction to her gift as she opened it. Hermione opened it up to find an Angel praying with a saying engraved in it. It said:  
  
"I can only imagine it would like when I walk by your side. I can only imagine what my eyes receive when your face is before me. I can only imagine when that day comes when I find myself standing in the sun, I can only imagine when all I would do is forever, forever be with you".  
  
Hermione almost dropped it but she held onto it. Her hand fell over her mouth. It was the best present she has ever gotten. Plus anything that had happened the night before. "Thank you" Hermione said leaning over and giving him a hug. Hermione went to a different room after they opened there presents she was going to write a letter to her parents telling her how much fun she was having. While she was writing the letter she stopped to think of something. She went back to the 5th year towards Christmas time. She remembered that one night she had with Draco. They seemed to be civilized to talk they walked through the corridors. When they went to go to there common rooms.  
  
"Hermione wait I want to show you something" Draco called after her.  
  
"What?" Hermione said turning around. Before she could look up to where Draco was he was already at her feet. She looked up at him and he went down for a kiss. He broke the kiss of and ran off leaving Hermione standing there.  
  
Hermione snapped out of that memory when Draco came in and sat next to her. Draco brought her a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"Draco can I ask you something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure" Draco said wrapping up in blanket next to her.  
  
"Do you think I could go to my house for a day to visit with my friends you can come to if you like" Hermione said looking up into Dracos eyes for hope.  
  
"Lets go tomorrow" Draco said. They both just sat there as they wrote letters to certain people and sent them off.  
  
A/N: I know it's a short chapter but it had to be my NEW computer is getting Microsoft worked on and I can't stay on this one long so . . . I'm sorry I'll try and up date soon plus I also needed a thing to lead tot he next chapter bye 


	20. That was so Unneeded

A/N: Hey! I am so sorry I haven't updated in the longest time. My dad doesn't feel like putting up Microsoft so I deiced to come back to this piece a of crap computer. Just to write you guys the next 2 chapters because I'm nice. Well here you go chapter 20.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing  
  
Chapter 20 It was so Unneeded  
  
The next Day Hermione and Draco drove in Draco's car to her town, which was only a half-hour away. Hermione didn't give any warning to anyone that she was coming home for the next few days. Draco wanted to meet Hermione's parents and maybe become friends with her friends.  
  
"I'm so excited!" Hermione thought to herself on the ride there. She couldn't wait to get there. She took a piece of paper and just wrote down what was on her mind. The pen really just went over the paper like nothing new. Once she read it back to herself in her mind. She thought "Wow I didn't know I could do that" She read it over once more under breathe so it was out loud but not loud enough for Draco to hear.  
  
I have no Clue  
  
Once I wake up from the heat beating on my face from the sun I think of you Once I drift into a dream at night I think of you When you hold my hand I can't do anything but hold it tighter You're to perfect in my eyes So many have said Why him Why now My only response is I have no clue . . .  
  
Draco glanced over to what she was doing. He read it from where he was sitting and Hermione never noticed he had read it over twice. They arrived in Hermione drive way and her parents were outside shoveling the snow. Hermione got out of the car and hugged her parents and brought Draco inside for a Hot Chocolate and a talk with her parents so they can meet Draco.  
  
"So Hermione how was your Christmas?" Hermione mom asked.  
  
"It was great. We just opened presents and sat around watching old time movies it was great. How was yours?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well we have one more present for you but it's not done yet because you said you were going over Draco's house for the vacation and we didn't know you were going to show up unless I would have put everything together and finished it. Would you like to see it?" Hermione's dad asked.  
  
"YES!" Hermione said in excitement. They walked past her room when she looked in she saw almost everything been taken out. "Um . . . Mom where did all the stuff in my room go? Hermione asked. The arrived at stairs leading up to the attic as they all went up the stairs. They entered a Long room with Hermione's stuff from her room moved up here. Her bulletin board with her and her friends pictures up on the wall it was half way painted a light green color and some bright purple. She has a new bed spread. She loved it so far.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Hermione said giving both her parents really big hugs. "Hey. Can we go see Liz and Laura for the day?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure just be back home later" Hermione nodded and started out the attic as Draco said thanks to her parents.  
  
"Thank you for letting Hermione spending Christmas with me. It meant a lot." Draco said as he walked out also. Hermione headed out into the snow and into the middle of the street. Draco chased after her as they fooled around in the street. They ran down the street towards Liz's house. They through snow balls at each other and Draco had picked up Hermione and ran her to Liz's house once they got to the driveway. Draco put Hermione down and Hermione rang the door bell. Nora answered the door.  
  
"HERMIONE!!" Nora screamed and opened the door. "What are you doing here?" all of a sudden JT, Liz, Kendrick, Laura and Josh pop out of no where. Nora invited her in. I was guessing Liz's parents weren't home because they were all over and up stairs.  
  
"We decided to drop in" Hermione said. Draco's arm was over her shoulder. "How are you guys?"  
  
"Really good now that we are all together again plus you brought Draco" Josh said looking at Hermione like he always had during the summer.  
  
"It's so good to see you 'Mione" Laura said.  
  
"So what are you all doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What else we are listening to music and making a fool of ourselves like always" JT said.  
  
"Hermione can we talk to you up stairs in my room for a minute?" Liz asked.  
  
"Sure" Hermione said as Laura Liz Nora and Hermione all went up the stairs as they left the boys in the kitchen.  
  
"Hermione isn't that the guy Josh hates?" Laura said.  
  
"Obviously but I didn't know he was going to be here I didn't really know everyone was going to be here" Hermione said as she sat down on Liz's bed.  
  
"Let's just hope they don't get into a fight" Liz said.  
  
"They won't . . . Trust me on this one. Well as long as Draco doesn't tell them about what we did Christmas Eve . . ." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"What happened on Christmas Eve?" all 3 asked excitedly.  
  
"Well . . ." Hermione went on telling the story. They listened in so carefully not miss any details of what she told them. Meanwhile downstairs. . .  
  
They all sat in silence. None of them could think of something to not mention Hermione or get on that subject until JT asked Draco.  
  
"What did you do for Christmas?"  
  
"Hermione and I did lots of things." Draco said.  
  
"What did you guys do" Josh added trying to get it out of him.  
  
"Let Hermione tell you . . . I think you might want hear it form her mostly." Draco sat there staring at his emerald ring. All the girls came running down the stairs laughing and tripping all over.  
  
"Well we are going to go outside for a walk. . . HAHA! If anyone wants to come they can" Hermione said grabbing Draco's arm and standing him up. All of them went for the walk.  
  
Hermione and Draco were holing hands walked down the street as is snowed and no cars drove by. Josh caught up to where they were ahead of all of them.  
  
"So what'd you guys do Christmas Eve and Christmas?" He asked.  
  
"Josh . . . I think you'd be better off talking to Liz about this because she knows. She can tell you." Hermione said.  
  
"Yea. But Draco said I should ask you about it so I did"  
  
"And I say go ask Liz about it!" Hermione said. Josh just looked at her as he went back to the others. "He's so unneeded at some points in time" Draco took Hermiones hand tighter than before then let go and started to run off leaving Hermione standing there.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione yelled after Draco. She started to chase after him. As she turned a corner Draco was no where in site.  
  
A/N: I think that's good for now and it keeps you thinking till the next chapter which should be posted either today or tomorrow bye  
  
Connie 


	21. Winter Wonderland

A/N: Hey thanks for it all you guys who review.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing  
  
Chapter 21 Winter Wonderland  
  
Hermione searched through the street looking for Draco. All of them were. Hermione followed herself into the woods and led to an open field. She walks out till she feels something hit her back. It was a snowball. She saw Draco standing there with lots of snowballs ready to be thrown.  
  
"Are you ready?" Draco said.  
  
"Bring it" Hermione said. They started throwing snowballs at each other. Hermione even went to try and tackle him. She pushed him to the ground and feel along with him. "Having fun yet?" Hermione asked giving him a quick kiss and standing back up and running from him. Draco got up and started to chase after her when someone called Hermione's name. Hermione kept running and waved at Laura.  
  
"Angel" Draco called after her. She turned back but didn't see him. She turned back around to find Draco standing right in front of her. He bent down and kissed her and pulled back saying "I'll always have fun like this". Laura screamed from across the field "OOOOO THAT'S SO CUTE"  
  
They all had a great afternoon. Hermione and Draco went back to Hermione's house and drove back to Draco's Manor. Hermione drifted off into a sleep on the way home. Draco was listening to a muggle band called "matchbook romance" He was singing softly to the song that played.  
  
"What would you say if I asked you not to go? to forget everyone and forget everything and start over with me would you take my hand and never let me go promise me you'll never let me go and the stars aren't out tonight but neither are we to look up them what is over to feel like look good bye if these memories can't replace and these wish's are wished dreams I chase and take this broken heart and make it right I feel like I'm almost everything will be gone like remembering what its like to love you here with me I thought you should know your not making this easy I never thought that I would be the one to say PLEASE DON'T well PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I feel like almost everything will be gone every memory remembering what its like to have you here in my arms here with me I just want you to know you're not making this easy Take my hand and never let me go take my hand and never let me go promise me you'll never let go never let gooo NEVER LET GOOO shell never let go I feel like almost everything when your gone like remembering what its like to have you here in my arms and your not making this easy ill fall asleep tonight because that brings me closer to you" Draco sang on with the song.  
  
"That was good" Hermione awoke in a sleepy voice as they arrived to the Manor.  
  
"What was?" He asked getting out of the car and going around the other side to help Hermione out of car.  
  
"You're singing" Hermione said.  
  
"Well we might want to get inside for tomorrow we have to head back to school" Draco said grabbing Hermione's arm. Hermione pulled back. "What's wrong?" Draco asked. Hermione gave him a look like she was making up a plan in her head.  
  
"I don't want to go to sleep tonight... I want to spend it walking around with you and just doing whatever. I want to spend our last night here like no other" Hermione said grabbing Draco by his jacket and pulling him along the driveway into the street. "Do you want to relive Christmas Eve?" Hermione asked.  
  
"If you want to" Draco said. They walked through the streets. Chased each other like little kids chasing an opponent in a game. They got back home and went up to their room and they just climbed into to bed. They faced each other with smiles.  
  
"You know you make everything in my life perfect even when it's not suppose to be" Hermione said.  
  
"Angel, You've ALWAYS done that for me" Draco said and Hermione smiled. They both feel sleep just awaiting the next day in each others arms.  
  
a/n : HEY! Read Review like it love it Hate it tell me..bye  
  
Connie 


	22. AN

Reviewers,

I'm doing a new story and what happened with this one "Falling into his world" just I didn't want to go on and get no where so basically its an easy love story and I hope you enjoyed it.

My new story is going to be another Draco and Hermione since I love them. But I need ideas. So if you would like to tell me if you want another mushy story with love and stuff like that or you can have action and love and horror kind of story. Just give me ideas and ill try but please review to give me ideas.

Love,

Nora


End file.
